Kitten's claws
by Misura
Summary: A little Bombay kitten shows its claws to a certain blond playboy ... [slightly weird shounen-ai]


Kitten's claws

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Omi, slight hints at Aya/Ken, Schuldich/Farfarello and others, weirdness, oocness (Omi being a meanie ^^;), slight language.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 7th november 2003, by Misura

For Evil's Kitten, now can I get my soul back please? ^^;

**********

"Schuldich, this had better be good. I've homework to do, you know." Nagi glared at Schuldich who grinned.

"Relax, chibi. Braddiekins said it was all right, didn't he? Nothing for you to worry about." Schuldich's hand that reached out to ruffle Nagi's hair was pushed away by a firm telekinetic shove.

"It's Crawford, Schubunny." Crawford remarked with a slight twist of his lips, dryly emphasizing the last word of his sentence. After years and years of fruitless protests, he had decided to try for a different approach by thinking up nicknames for Schuldich in return.

So far this had only resulted in Nagi and Farfarello getting freaked out, while Schuldich merely smirked and commented he'd always known Crawford had a crush on him.

"Yes, Braddiekins, I know." Schuldich grinned.

Farfarello, sitting in the back next to Nagi, wondered why people were always calling *him* the insane one.

*****

[at the Koneko]

The livingroom was perfectly silent, an unusual situation considering there were four people in it, three of which normally weren't the quiet type.

Two of them, a redhead and a brunet, were standing near the door, the redhead having his arms around the brunet's waist in a gesture that was half restraining and half comforting. The brunet's eyes were very wide, fixed on the two persons in the middle of the room, while the redhead seemed more concerned about the boy in his arms.

In the middle of the room, a man was lying on his knees in front of a blond boy, who would look angelic if it wasn't for the stern, forbidding expression his face currently wore.

The man opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, but all that passed his lips was a dry sob. The brunet gasped, struggling to get loose of the redhead's grip.

"Omi!"

The boy looked up, a smile playing on his lips while his blue eyes lit with a cold fire.

"Don't interfere, Ken-kun. This is none of your business." A small hand reached out to stroke almost lovingly past the kneeling man's cheek. "This is something between Yohji-kun and me."

"Please." The word was barely audible, whispered in a broken voice. "Omittchi ... I'm sorry."

Omi 'tsk'ed removing his hand. "A little late for excuses, don't you think?"

Yohji whimpered.

"Tsukiyono ... " The redhead spoke up for the first time. His voice was soft, with a hint of iron in it nonetheless. Blue eyes stared at him half defiant, half uncertain.

"Yes, Aya-kun?" Omi asked politely. He'd hoped Aya wouldn't interfere with this. Maybe Ken had influenced him though, convinced him to interfere in Yohji's favor.

"Don't damage him too badly. We have a mission in three nights."

Omi nodded, relieved. "Of course, Aya-kun. Don't worry ; he'll be just fine. Just fine." he repeated, cooing softly while raking his fingers through Yohji's blond locks. "Won't you, Yohji-kun?" There was an unspoken threat behind that seemingly innocent question.

Yohji gulped audibly. "Yes, Omi-kun." he replied meekly.

Aya threw a last look at his two teammates, before dragging Ken out of the room. The soccerplayer went along willing enough, throwing a half-apologetic look in Yohji's direction.

"Ken-kun is such a nice person, don't you think Yohji-kun?" Omi mused aloud.

"Very nice." Yohji agreed eagerly.

Omi sighed, sadly staring down at his boyfriend. "What on earth am I going to do with you, Yohji-kun?"

For the first time that evening, something of hope appeared in Yohji's eyes. "I have some ideas, chi- "

Omi shut him up with a shake of the head. "No. Ken-kun has tried to talk me into going a bit easier on you about this, but really, I don't think one week without sex is such a harsh punishment for forgetting about our anniversary. Don't you think so too?"

The flicker of hope died away. "Yes, Omi-kun."

Omi smiled brightly and nodded. "Glad you agree with me, Yohji-kun. Well then, I guess I'll be off to bed now. Sweet dreams." 

Yohji grumbled something, at which Omi merely laughed.

"Two more days, Yohji-kun. Surely that's bearable?" The door fell shut behind him with a click, while Yohji got up from the floor and started brushing the dust off his trousers, muttering about the unjust viciousness of certain chibis.

*****

"Well, wasn't that a highly entertaining spectacle?" Schuldich inquired smugly. Using his telepathic gift, he had allowed the other three members of Schwarz to share the 'show' with him.

Nagi shivered. Crawford seemed unimpressed and Farfarello giggled in a cackling way that earned him an affectionate grin from Schuldich.

"I fail to see its usefulness." Crawford stated. "Though I suppose this kind of amusement is a little less potentially harmful than others you might take up."

Schuldich waved the silent rebuke away. "Don't fret, Brad. I'm not going to mess around with their emotions or anything. Not when it's so much more fun to see them blunder about on their own."

Crawford snorted, but refrained from replying to Schuldich's dubious claim for the moment.

"What would *you* do if I told you to sleep on the couch for one week?" Farfarello asked curiously as they drove home in silence.

Schuldich threw him a wide grin and winked. "I'd say that would be a perfect opportunity to take Brad up on his offer of trying out what it's like to have sex with a precog and a virgin."

~OWARI~


End file.
